1. Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of this disclosure relate to mechanisms for suppressing or blocking undesired electrical signals, and in particular to chokes for use with electrical cables for suppressing or blocking undesired signals such as common mode electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or radio frequency interference (RFI).
2. Description of the Related Art
In some instances, electrical systems can generate undesired signals, which can propagate along an electrical cable of the electrical system. A choke can be used to suppress (e.g., attenuate or block) the undesired signals. Existing chokes can suffer from a various drawbacks.